Decisions
by Kae Richa
Summary: Hikaru, Fuu y Umi deben regresar a Céfiro para tomar decisiones que cambiarán el rumbo de sus días. ¿Sus corazones serán lo suficientemente fuertes para afrontarlas?  M para futuros caps
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas:** Hikaru&Lantis (principalmente), Umi&Ascot, Fuu&Ferio.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los uso con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.

Konnichiwa, minna! Esto es un proyecto que tengo desde hace 2 años en un CD de recuperación que hice cuando estaba en la universidad. Lo leí de nuevo y creo que tengo material para terminarlo. Actualmente cuento con 4 capítulos y medio, así que espero toda la buena vibra para seguir con esto.

Amo Rayearth, es uno de los animes con los que crecí y me enamora cada vez que lo veo!

Iniciemos!

**φφφφφ: **Cambio de tiempo.

**©©©©©:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

**¤¤¤¤¤:** Horas más tarde.

**El regreso**

By P. Black

- Chicos… –El primogénito de la familia Shidou con 26 años se acercó a la sala donde sus hermanos Masaru, de 24, y Kakeru, de 22, peleaban con el videojuego-: ¿Han visto a Hikaru? –El segundo levantó la vista justo después de pausar el juego.

- Salió muy temprano –dijo Masaru-, comentó algo sobre sus amigas.

- ¿Umi y Fuu? –Preguntó el mayor.

- Supongo que sí –respondió el castaño-, sabes que ellas son las únicas que..., bueno, tú sabes.

- Lo sé, –dijo el mayor- y me parece bien que salga con ellas. Son buenas chicas.

- Satorou, estoy preocupado –Kakeru miró a sus hermanos-, a veces, por las noches la escucho llamar a Lantis. Y he pensado mucho en lo que nos contó sobre su aventura en Céfiro. ¿Crees que...?

- ¿Nuestra pequeña hermana encuentre la manera de regresar a aquel mundo y deje todo por _él_? –Ambos hermanos asintieron y bajaron la cabeza.

No les gustaba para nada aquello. Hikaru era su hermana menor y por sobre todas las cosas la querían. Hacía poco más de cuatro años la habían escuchado llorar amargamente en su habitación y los dos menores, Masaru y Kakeru se habían empeñado en sacarle a ruegos lo que le sucedía. Hikaru no había encontrado ninguna otra opción más que decirles la verdad. Satorou lo había escuchado desde la entrada a su habitación y si bien, al principio era algo increíble, Hikaru lloraba con tal aflicción que terminaron por creerle. Desde entonces habían cuidado de su pequeño corazón, pero ninguno veía cambios radicales.

Hikaru estaba en la universidad, estudiando Medicina, con calificaciones de las cuales sus hermanos no tenían quejas. Si bien no había vuelto a ser la alegre Hikaru que conocían antes de Céfiro, ahora era alegre, pero un poco más centrada y callada.

- ¿Tendríamos que impedírselo, Kakeru? –Satorou se sentó cerca de ellos-, ¿Masaru? –Ambos hermanos se quedaron pensativos-: Si ella decide irse y vivir su amor, debemos desearle felicidad. Pasó por mucho allá en Céfiro, y se lo merece. Aunque eso nos cueste perderla.

- De acuerdo –dijeron ambos hermanos asintiendo. Hablar con Satorou era como hablar con su padre y eso era reconfortante.

- Ahora, ¿a quién le toca la cena?

Y en el dojo Shidou se escucharon los reclamos y gritos de los hermanos de Hikaru, acerca de quién cocinaría esa noche.

Hikaru sonrió a sus amigas, quienes la esperaban en la parte baja de la Torre de Tokio. Las tres habían cambiado durante esos cinco años. Fuu había optado por los lentes de contacto y el cabello rubio un poco más debajo de los hombros; esa tarde vestía de falda verde con un suéter que dejaba ver sus hombros, de líneas verdes con blanco. Umi, por otro lado, había recortado un poco su cabellera azul, vestía un bonito vestido de color azul, sencillo, una blusa de manga larga celeste por debajo de él y pantalones de licra negros, acentuados con botas de color azul.

- ¡Fuu, Umi! -La pelirroja, ahora más alta, abrazó a sus amigas y ellas le devolvieron el abrazo-. ¡Qué alegría verlas!

- ¡Estás preciosa! –Umi la miró de arriba hacia abajo, los jeans a la cadera le sentaban bastante bien, la blusa –siempre roja- de mangas largas, le hacía juego a sus ojos y el cabello en una coleta la hacían verse más juvenil.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hikaru? –La más tranquila de todas, Fuu, enlazó su brazo con el de la pelirroja, mientras Umi lo hacía en su otro brazo.

- Como ustedes –dijo ella y sonrió a medias-, a veces bien, a veces mal. Pero todo marcha.

Subieron por el elevador hacia el ventanal que había sido testigo de su primera y segunda visita a Céfiro. Caminaron hacia los binoculares y luego de colocar las monedas se pusieron a observar la ciudad, siempre teniendo en mente el hermoso y bello paisaje del otro mundo. Conversaron un rato, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban en silencio. Hikaru se quedó mirando a sus amigas.

Fuu, por un lado, sacaba de entre tu ropa la gema que Ferio le había regalado. Esta vez, sin ningún motivo en especial, había vuelto con ella. La rubia observó la pieza y deslizó sus dedos por cada relieve, desde hacía cinco años cuando acordaron reunirse cada semana a visitar la Torre de Tokio, ella observaba el aparatito, como esperando que la voz de Ferio se escuchara. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas y en un movimiento calculado y sin que _nadie_ lo notara se las secó. Y entonces Hikaru sintió su pena, porque ella también se sentía así: sola y a veces desesperada.

Umi, por otro lado, era un poco más distante. La ojiazul miraba por el ventanal, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa, pero tenía una mirada de desasosiego y añoranza que Hikaru no quería ver. De cierta manera se sentía culpable, porque de no ser por ella el Sistema del Pilar de Céfiro no hubiese sido abolido y entonces hubieran tenido que quedarse. Y eso a ellas les hubiera parecido bien, pero... Céfiro merecía ser de su pueblo. De Clef, Presea, Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot..., Lantis.

La joven pelirroja metió la mano entre su blusa y sacó el medallón que el Espadachín Mágico Lantis le entregara con la promesa de que la protegería alguna vez. Era injusto como al final de la segunda guerra las habían traído de vuelta sin siquiera dejarlas despedirse. Se mordió los labios, aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía, no podía ser una carga para sus amigas. Calmó su mente y su corazón, mientras se acercaba a la rubia, y jalaba suavemente a Umi de un brazo.

- Yo también lo extraño Fuu –La ex guerrera del Viento, volteó hacia sus amigas y sonrió nostálgicamente.

- Oh, chicas... –dijo Fuu y se abrazó a sus amigas, sollozando-, lo siento. Me trae tantos recuerdos venir aquí.

- Lo sabemos, Fuu –Umi la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Quiero volver –gimió la rubia-, necesito volver.

- Yo también lo quiero, cariño –Umi dejó que unas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos.

- Y yo... –Hikaru se les unió en el llanto.

"_Deseo volver",_ pensó la ex guerrera del Fuego, portadora de Rayearth, "_lo deseo."_

"_Deseo verlo", _la ex guerrera del Viento apretó el abrazo a sus amigas, _"por favor, quiero verlo."_

"_Si tan sólo..._", la portadora del Dios Ceres y guerrera del Agua sollozó, _"pudiéramos volver."_

Una luz cegadora las hizo incorporarse. Por alguna extraña razón sintieron el calor y la viveza de cada uno de sus elementos en su sangre. Cerraron los ojos, evitando abrirlos solamente para darse cuenta que posiblemente no había sido más que un rayo de sol que las había alumbrado.

- _Hikaru_ –una voz profunda y cálida llenó los oídos de la pelirroja.

- ¡Rayearth! –La muchacha abrió los ojos para descubrirse suspendida en el Plano Sagrado y al lobo de fuego frente a ella.

- _Umi_ –la delicadeza de aquella voz le recordó a su guardián.

- ¡Ceres! –Abrió sus ojos azules y los enfocó en el dragón que flotaba frente a ella.

- _Fuu_ –la sorpresa y el cariño que esa voz le transmitía era totalmente distinta.

- ¡Windam! –Fuu sonrió ante el ave de los vientos.

- _Niñas del Mundo Místico, protectoras de Céfiro y su Pilar_ –dijo Rayearth inclinando la cabeza-, _su deseo ha sido escuchado por los Dioses. Pueden regresar a nuestro mundo_ –las chicas sonrieron suavemente ante la revelación.

- ¿Céfiro está en problemas? –Preguntó Hikaru preocupada, la única razón para ser convocadas sería porque el mundo al que amaban como suyo se encontraba en problemas de nuevo.

- _No querida niña _–Ceres contestó-, _hemos escuchado sus ruegos. Cada día desde hace cinco años, las hemos escuchado._

- Ceres, entonces, ¿podemos regresar? –Umi se escuchaba ahora más entusiasmada, Hikaru y Fuu no sabían si era por Clef o por Ascot.

- _Así es, Guerrera Mágica,_ -respondió el Dios del Agua-, _sus corazones han hecho un ruego cada día y nosotros, sus guardianes y Dioses, queremos concedérselos._

- ¿Habrá alguna condición..., Windam? –Fuu observó al ave y ésta negó.

- _Deberán tomar decisiones_ –respondió el ave-, _pero sabemos que con sus corazones puros y llenos de fe y esperanza sabrán afrontar cualquier dificultad._

- Entonces... –dijo Hikaru y volteó a ver a sus amigas, quienes asintieron emocionadas-: ¡Que así sea! –Entonaron las tres.

Y de nuevo esa luz cegadora las hizo cerrar los ojos, escuchando la voz de sus respectivos guardianes: -_ "Si nos necesitan, siempre estaremos esperando su llamado, Guerreras Mágicas."_

Tuvieron la sensación de estar cayendo, abrieron los ojos solamente para descubrirse cruzando una vez más por los cielos de Céfiro.

- ¿Qué esto nunca dejará de pasar? –Gritó Umi cayendo y sintiendo la brisa del aire.

- ¡Mira, Umi, es Céfiro! –Hikaru se echó a reír a pesar de estar en caída libre. Abrió los brazos y se acomodó sobre tu estómago logrando que su cuerpo controlara la caída-: ¡Céfiro!

- ¡Hikaru, la caída! –Fuu cerró los ojos, pensando en la horrible suerte que estaban corriendo.

De repente sintieron que caían sobre algo, las tres abrieron los ojos y con alegría notaron que uno de los animales de Clef las recogía. Las chicas reían y lloraban de tan solo pensar que de nuevo se encontraban en esta tierra tan hermosa y tan querida para ellas. El pez volador las condujo hasta el castillo, el cual se veía aún más hermoso que la última vez.

Ahí, de pie en la rampa de cristal donde se habían despedido de la gente de Céfiro, había un hombre, aparentaba unos 25 años, vestido de túnicas blancas, un bastón con una gema violeta y una sonrisa cálida adornaba su rostro. Hikaru, Fuu y Umi trastabillaron al bajar del pez volador para colgarse del Mago quien las recibía con un enorme gusto.

- ¡Clef! –Gritó Hikaru, quien fue la primera en llegar.

- Niñas –les llamó cuando lo abrazaban-, han vuelto.

El Mago sonrió cuando las escuchó sollozar, tenía una conexión especial con esas niñas del Mundo Místico y sabía que estaban más que contentas por haber vuelto a Céfiro. Pero no quería mancharles el rostro de lágrimas. Las observó un momento y vio, con entusiasmo, que las tres habían crecido. Que se habían convertido en señoritas sumamente hermosas pero que ninguna perdía su brillo especial.

Hikaru desprendía una energía impresionante que lo hacía sentirse motivado por ella, por esa fuerza de voluntad, por la esperanza y la fe que desprendía. El cabello rojizo estaba alzado en una coleta alta, y su cuerpo ahora de una mujercita estaba enfundado en esa extraña ropa para él. Lantis estaría encantado al verla.

Umi, estaba casi igual, salvo por el cabello más corto y el brillo que sus ojos azules desprendían al saber que estaban ahí. El temperamento de Umi era como el agua, irreverente, rebelde, todo cuestionaba, pero a la hora de tratar con sus seres queridos, Umi era tan tierna y dulce como un mar tranquilo. Estaba seguro que, Ascot, solamente la viera se colorearía.

Finalmente llegó a la más inteligente del grupo: Fuu. La tranquila y serena Fuu. Suave, fresca y fuerte como el viento. El cabello más largo y aquel rostro bonito sin anteojos la hacían ver preciosa. Su calma era como una bendición para todos, siempre tenía palabras para decir y siempre era asertiva. El príncipe Ferio había escogido a la Guerrera Mágica más dulce.

- ¡Por los Dioses, vamos dentro niñas! Todos estarán encantados de verlas –dijo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.

- ¿Dónde están los demás, Clef? –Preguntó Fuu, quien iba maravillada de saberse en su mundo-, pensé que saldrían a recibirnos.

- Lafarga y Caldina deben estar en su habitación –las tres hicieron un gesto de asombro-, antes de que desaparecieran hace cinco años ellos empezaron una relación, ahora están casados, tienen un niño, Prius de 3 años, y están esperando otro bebé.

- ¡Qué lindo! –Umi chilló. Fuu y Hikaru asintieron, era una buena noticia.

- Presea debe andar detrás de Mokona –siguió el Mago dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina-, Ascot viene de Chizeta, Ferio de Fahren y Lantis regresa de Autozam –dijo suavemente-, ahora tenemos una relación comercial y de amistad con cada uno.

- Eso es maravilloso –dijo Hikaru y con nostalgia recordó a Eagle.

- ¿Sabes cuándo volverán, Clef? –La pelirroja se sorprendió de que Fuu fuera más rápida que ella, la mirada verde de su amiga le demostraba que ansiaba ver al muchacho, y deseaba con todo su corazón que Ferio recibiera a su amiga con cariño.

- Mañana por la noche, Fuu –Clef sonrió suavemente y le acarició el cabello a la chica-, no desesperes. No ha dejado de pensar en ti, un solo día.

Fuu sonrió con la muestra de afecto. Finalmente llegaron a la Sala del Trono donde una pequeña bola de pelos salió disparada hacia los brazos de Hikaru, quien la sostuvo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Pupupu! –Gritó el conejo mágico.

- ¡Mokona! –Hikaru sonrió de verla-. Te he extrañado tanto.

- Pequeña bola de pelos –el conejo saltó hacia Umi quien le hizo cariños. Y luego hacia Fuu, quien también recibió al pequeño en sus brazos.

- Ahora mis Guerreras Mágicas... –pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Clef, has visto a Ik-ki...! –La mujer bailarina, entró casi como vendaval a la Sala del Trono, con una panza de casi 8 meses. Se quedó de piedra cuando las vio a las tres ahí, las Guerreras Mágicas-: ¡Mis niñas!

Las muchachas fueron abrazadas y apretujadas por la bailarina, quien se soltó a llorar luego de un momento. Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se quedaron pegadas de ella acariciando su vientre, sintiendo como el pequeño o la pequeña se removía frenéticamente.

- ¡Mami, co'quillas noooo! –El pequeño entró corriendo a la sala; era moreno como su madre, de cabellos rubios casi blanquecinos y ojitos dorados como los de Lafarga. Se detuvo junto a su madre, sorprendido de ver a tres extrañas personas.

- Prius, cariño, te presento a unas amigas –dijo Caldina y lo hizo acercarse-: Ellas son Hikaru, Umi y Fuu –dijo señalándolas a cada una.

- Hola –dijo el niño resuelto y levantó su manita, siendo que las tres saludaron de la misma manera.

- ¡Prius, ven aquí-i! –Una voz cantarina entró por el corredor y luego, la armera de Céfiro apareció por la puerta. Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas cuando vio a las chicas ahí, en medio de la sala con Caldina y Clef-. Niñas... –susurró.

- ¡Presea! –Hikaru fue la primera que abrazó a quien sentía como segunda madre desde que la conoció.

- ¿Cuándo, cómo? ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó Presa.

- El poder de la fe y la esperanza –dijo Hikaru-, hemos visitado la Torre donde comenzamos nuestro primer y segundo viaje durante cinco años.

- Los Dioses dijeron que habían escuchado nuestros ruegos y que podíamos volver –continuó Fuu.

- También dijeron que necesitaríamos tomar decisiones –apuntó Umi-, pero mientras podamos estar aquí y verlos, enfrentaremos lo que sea.

Unos minutos después Lafarga entró también a la Sala del Trono, ataviado con su armadura y espada. El hombretón se inclinó ante las muchachas quienes le respondieron con una suave sonrisa. El niño se acercó a su padre quien lo cargó en brazos mientras Caldina se sentaba en una de las sillas conjuradas por Clef.

Horas más tarde, Caldina y Presea las habían llevado a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansaran un poco, con la promesa de que el día siguiente estaría lleno de sorpresas. Fuu y Umi se metieron a sus habitaciones, la primera se quedó pensando en Ferio mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño finalmente la venció. La Guerrera del Agua se quedó despierta un poco más, contenta por haber regresado a Céfiro y extrañada por su propia actitud de amistad hacia Clef, ya no se sentía atraída por él.

- Quizá... –dijo mientras bostezaba-, sólo requería tiempo.

Y se quedó dormida. En el cuarto de Hikaru, Mokona estaba pegado a ella, brincaba y hacía sus sonidos cada vez que la chica hacía conversación. Cuando al fin el pequeño conejo se quedó dormido, Hikaru pudo sacar el medallón y observarlo emocionada. Estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo y sólo debía esperar una noche más. Finalmente, la última de las Guerreras se quedó profundamente dormida.

**φφφφφ**

El sonido de la puerta la hizo removerse y toparse con algo peludo y tibio a su lado. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Mokona quien la miraba sonriente. Entonces recordó todo, su deseo, Clef, Caldina, Presea, Lafarga y Mokona.

- ¡Vamos, Hikaru! –Umi entró apresurada, al parecer les habían confeccionado ropa, puesto que la joven mujer portaba un conjunto azul: una falda amplia hasta las rodillas y una blusa que se le ceñía al cuerpo con mangas cortas.

- ¿Umi? –Hikaru se talló los ojos y pudo ver a Fuu con un vestido que se sujetaba de una cintilla debajo de su pecho y luego caía, en colores verdes-. ¡Fuu! –Gritó de repente, recordando-: ¿Han llegado ya? –La Guerrera del Viento sonrió.

- No, Hikaru –le respondió-, pero Caldina y Presea quieren darles una sorpresa, además que quisiéramos vagar un rato por el castillo. Ven.

La ayudaron a vestirse y arreglarse. El cabello se lo dejó suelto, solamente sujetado por algunos adornos. Su vestimenta constaba de una falda más corta que la de Umi, en color negro, y un corsé simple en tono rojizo. Luego de mucho ajetreo y de los brincos de Mokona, las tres salieron corriendo rumbo a la Sala del Trono.

Ahí, tanto la Ilusionista como la Armera las acompañaron con un desayuno y luego caminaron por los jardines del castillo. Se encontraron con algunos niños, entre ellos Mira, la pequeña que Hikaru conociera una noche junto a Lantis, y al pequeño Prius, quien acaparaba toda la atención de las muchachas. Mira la abrazó con cariño y comenzaron a contarse cosas y a reírse sin saber que el tiempo corría de prisa.

Cuando Lafarga las encontró, les contó que Ascot, Ferio y Lantis estaban a pocas horas de arribar al castillo. Así que, luego de despedirse de los niños y cargar con Prius, salieron corriendo de nuevo rumbo a la Sala del Trono, donde Caldina, Presea y Clef ya los esperaban.

Caldina las halagó una vez más sobre sus vestimentas, les estaba dando algunas instrucciones sobre lo que harían cuando la puerta de la Sala se abrió. Caldina las cubrió con una ilusión, haciendo parecer que no había nada y las chicas ahogaron una risita.

- Clef, Presea, Caldina, Lafarga, enano –dijo seriamente un muchacho con alrededor de 22 años, cabello verde sujetado en una coleta baja, una cicatriz en una mejilla y unos ojos dorados como el sol. Fuu sonrió al reconocer esa voz y sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo.

Habían llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas:** Hikaru&Lantis, Umi&Ascot, Fuu&Ferio.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los uso con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.

_Comentarios al final._

•••**:** Cambios de escena, tiempo, depende.

**Reencuentro**

By P. Black

Caldina las halagó una vez más sobre sus vestimentas, les estaba dando algunas instrucciones sobre lo que harían cuando la puerta de la Sala se abrió; rápidamente la bailarina las cubrió con una ilusión haciéndolas desaparecer, como si fueran parte del decorado y las chicas ahogaron una risita.

- Clef, Presea, Caldina, Lafarga, enano –dijo seriamente un muchacho con alrededor de 22 años, cabello verde sujetado en una coleta baja, una cicatriz en una mejilla y unos ojos dorados como el sol. Fuu sonrió al reconocer esa voz y sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo.

- Ferio –Clef inclinó la cabeza.

- Príncipe –Lafarga hizo también una reverencia.

- Hola _niño_ –Caldina le sonrió divertida, conociendo el fastidio que le producía al muchacho-. ¡Pequeño! –le dijo a Ascot y lo abrazó.

- Uhm... C-Caldina... Me sofocas –la bailarina se rió y se alejó del muchacho.

- ¡Ascot! –El pequeño ojidorado buscó los brazos del muchacho quien le abrazó.

- Pequeño revoltoso –le dijo Ascot al niño luego de dejarlo en el piso-, ¿te has portado bien? –El chiquillo asintió contento.

- ¿Tuvieron buen viaje, Ferio? –Presea se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó maternalmente.

- Claro, Presea –dijo el Príncipe devolviendo el abrazo, pero igual de serio-, ahora solamente deseo descansar –dijo tirándose en el trono.

Detrás del príncipe entró el Espadachín Mágico, Lantis, quien seguía aparentando alrededor de 24 años, maduro y serio. La vestimenta negra que lo caracterizaba aún no la cambiaba y la armadura por obvias razones era la misma, junto con la delgada coronilla que le adornaba la frente haciéndolo parecer un príncipe. Hikaru siempre lo consideró así, un hombre con porte regio y un aura tan misteriosa que invitaba a conocerlo y al mismo tiempo que a veces la hacía temblar de miedo. Pero sus ojos, azules tan oscuros que parecían negros le demostraban a la guerrera mágica que Lantis sufría de una soledad y tristeza inimaginables.

- ¿Novedades? –Clef cuestionó intentando ganar tiempo.

- Las princesas de Chizeta, Tarta y Tatra, querían saber si les era posible pasar unas semanas en nuestras tierras –comentó Ascot-. Cordialmente las he invitado yo mismo.

- Me parece bien –dijo Ferio y Clef asintió-. En Fahren las cosas están bien, la princesa Aska ha tomado más en serio su papel como regidora de su país y está creando alianzas con los otros planetas. Me pidió algunos consejos sobre el área diplomática. ¿Lantis?

- Autozam está en recuperación, les ha costado mucho trabajo, pero lo están logrando –la voz de Lantis hizo que el corazón de Hikaru saltara en su pecho. Umi le sujetó las manos y le sonrió.

- Y aquí, ¿alguna novedad? –habló de nuevo el príncipe Ferio.

- Uhm, pues… –Caldina dudó un momento-, es que..., yo..., ah... ¿no van a cenar? Nosotros..., uhm... –la mujer de ojos color turquesa pidió auxilio a Presea, Clef o a su marido.

- ¡Tenemos una sodpdesa! –Se escuchó gritar al pequeño Prius mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Ascot.

- ¡Prius! –Caldina lo vio salir corriendo a carcajadas de la Sala del Trono y perderse por uno de los pasillos. Exhaló el aire, algo frustrada.

- ¿Perdón? –Dijo Ferio algo extrañado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Maestro?

Ascot se extrañó de aquello, Clef era el único callado y compuesto en aquel castillo, además de Lantis. Pero ver a Caldina, Lafarga y Presea siéndolo le causaba mala espina. Y además, estaba el hecho de que Prius había hablado sobre sorpresas. ¿De qué se trataba todo?

- Bueno, pues, que queríamos comentarles algo sobre... –Lafarga rodó los ojos ante el nerviosismo de su esposa y puso la mano en su hombro.

- Las Guerreras Mágicas –dijo el Guardia Real impaciente-. Hace más de cinco años que todo terminó y no hablan sobre el tema. Pero más importante necesitamos hablarles sobre ellas.

- Es algo que no les incumbe –Ferio frunció el ceño y se mostró férreo, tajante.

- Ferio, no pueden seguir así... –Presea quiso acercarse.

- No insistas, Presea –dijo el muchacho con la mirada dolida-. Esto a veces es mucho más fuerte que yo –dijo lastimero-, si hablo de _ella_, me voy a volver loco por no tenerla. Lo mejor es olvidar.

En su ilusión, las chicas se removían inquietas en sus lugares no sabían cuánto dolor habían causado en ellos. Y el problema radicaba en que no podían hacer mucho en aquella situación; si bien, querían sorprenderlos con su llegada, pero no sabían que aquello se iba a salir de las manos de todos. Umi estuvo a punto de soltar gritos de protesta cuando sus amigas le habían cubierto la boca, negando con la cabeza para tratar de escuchar un poco más.

Cada una se sentía mal, como dolidas; al escuchar a Ferio hablar de aquella manera, Fuu moría de ganas de golpearlo para que reaccionara, ese no era el Ferio que ella había conocido en el Bosque del Silencio, no era el chico optimista y valiente del que se había enamorado tan perdidamente. La Guerrera del Viento caminó hacia su amado príncipe y se detuvo justo a su lado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alargar la mano y tocarlo, gritarle que estaba ahí y que él la abrazara.

El Príncipe dio un respingo al percibir el aroma y la presencia de la guerrera. Esa presencia dulce y fresca como el viento, negó alejando aquellas ilusiones de su mente, se estaba engañando si creía que ellas volverían. Había sido así los últimos años, siempre esperando su regreso, porque tenía fe eso era lo que más tenía. Y su fe se acrecentaba con el conocimiento de que su preciosa gema se había ido con ella. ¡Dioses, cómo la extrañaba! Le hacía mucha falta. Sus ojos verdes y su preciosa cara. ¡Solamente deseaba verla una vez más! Lentamente negó con la cabeza. No, no podía ser verdad.

La Guerrera del Agua también emprendió sus pasos hacia su amigo hechicero y se detuvo frente a él admirando sus ojos color esmeralda que de repente parecían brillar con reconocimiento, como si la sintiera. Ascot ya no era un niño, estaba igual de alto que la última vez, pero sus facciones eran más maduras, toda su aura le decían que aquel muchachito que amaba a sus monstruos era ahora un adulto. Umi se deleitó con la idea de que el muchachito malcriado era ahora todo un hombre responsable y que a sus ojos no le era desagradable. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber que se sentiría estar tan enamorada como Fuu y Hikaru lo estaban.

El Maestro de las Bestias se sobresaltó cuando un calor inusual tocó su mano, era algo irreal, pero en esta tierra de Voluntades todo era posible, ¿no? Durante años aceptó el hecho de que la Guerrera del Agua solo tenía ojos para su Maestro Clef, pero él estaba feliz de sentir todo aquello por ella, por lo que siguió cultivando ese sentimiento de amor. Desgraciadamente todas habían desaparecido y en lugar de olvidar, como decía Ferio, Umi se metía cada vez más en su corazón. Sonrió un poco al tener una visión bastante clara de la chica frente a él, con el cabello más corto y los ojos brillantes, vestida con ropas de Céfiro, confeccionadas especialmente por Caldina. Preciosa. Cayó en cuenta de algo que antes no podría percibir, su querida amiga bailarina tenía su abanico ilusionista en las manos y reconoció de inmediato aquella_ sorpresa_ de la que el pequeño enano había hablado. Miró a Caldina significativamente y ella le guiñó.

- ¿Es de verdad? -Lafarga asintió.

- ¿De verdad, qué cosa? –Ferio los miró también, tratando de entender.

- Príncipe, a veces eres demasiado denso –confesó Presea.

Por último Hikaru se colocó frente a Lantis y alcanzó su mejilla, tibia y algo áspera por los viajes; sus ojos azules mostraban soledad y ansiaba verlos revivir y brillar con calidez, justo como cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba al final de la 2da Gran Guerra y le había respondido que él sentía lo mismo por ella. La pelirroja anhelaba ver los cambios que podría provocar en él al amarle cada vez más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con él y compartir tantas cosas.

- _Lantis… _-susurró quedamente.

El caballero se sobresaltó, su pose autoritaria y dura se desmoronó. Acercó su mano a su mejilla, asustado de sentir aquel dulce aroma y la hermosa voz, pero no podía ser cierto no quería creerlo aún. Ella..., _¿ella?_ Volteó con su Maestro Clef quien sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo. Los tres jóvenes se dieron cuenta de algo extraño, la bailarina fijaba sus ojos en ciertos puntos que para ellos estaban vacíos y eso les estaba causando un conflicto. ¿Qué veía? Entonces sus ojos turquesa se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Lafarga la abrazaba de manera protectora.

El estoico Lantis comenzó a inquietarse cuando entendió lo que sucedía, o al menos una parte de lo que sucedía.

- **Ellas**... –susurró Lantis, encontrando su voz-, ¿está...?

- ¿_Ellas_? –Ferio se molestó aún más, podía sentir la presencia de la mujer que amaba alrededor de él, el calor de un cuerpo que estaba a su lado pero que al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, no podía estarlo-: Basta, Clef, ¿q-quiénes? –suplicó.

- _Están aquí_ –dijo de pronto Ascot, sobresaltado por su propia declaración. Conocía la paz y autoridad que Umi transmitía, el calor de su mano se lo decía y las lágrimas de Caldina se lo confirmaban. Solamente alguien como ella podía crear ilusiones sobre las personas y aquella anterior visión de Umi era nueva, reciente.

- Caldina –dijo Clef-, por favor.

La bailarina de Chizeta, quitó la ilusión con un movimiento de su abanico y frente a los ojos de aquellos se materializaron tres jovencitas. De las tres, solamente Umi no lloraba sino que su bello rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa que le presentaba a su amigo; Fuu y Hikaru no podían parar sus lágrimas. Los tres hombres, que parecían imperturbables comenzaron a desmoronarse frente a sus mujeres; los cuerpos temblaban ante la sola idea de que fuera una mentira y al mismo tiempo vibraban con una emoción tan incomprensible y encantadora que los intoxicaba. ¿Eran ellas? ¿De verdad eran ellas? Ferio fue el primero que reaccionó, alargó la mano hacia la chica quien se mordió el labio ahogando el sollozo. Sintió sus dedos rozar su mejilla y los ojos dorados del príncipe también se anegaron de lágrimas.

- Fuu... –susurró.

- Ferio... –dijo la chica y se dejó acariciar las mejillas, igual que ella sujetaba sus manos para sentirlo cerca.

- Estás aquí –el príncipe le sonrió-, volviste. ¡Volviste!

No soportaron los 20 o 30 centímetros que estaban separados, se estrecharon en un abrazo tan lleno de amor y ternura, sintiéndose las personas más felices en todo el bendito universo porque estaban juntos, de nuevo. Ferio la rodeó con tanta fuerza, sintiendo cada parte del cuerpo de la Guerrera en el suyo, temiendo que aquella mujer fuera a evaporarse. Cinco años eran demasiado tiempo como para no quererla sentir así. Ambos se rieron cuando el Príncipe la cargó y comenzó a dar vueltas, demasiado contento para ocultarlo.

- ¡Eres tú! –Gritó contento, notando sus mejillas húmedas.

- ¡Soy yo! –respondió ella cuando la dejó en el suelo y de repente, sin pensarlo él la besó.

No quería pasar un minuto más sin saber lo que se sentían sus labios, la desesperación lo hizo no pensar y simplemente lanzarse a la aventura de probarlos. Acariciaba sus mejillas de la manera más tierna y amable que podía, buscando contacto. Los demás presentes se sintieron un poco abrumados por tanto amor que se desprendían y dejaron a los enamorados en su propio mundo, en la privacidad que Caldina podía permitirles con sus ilusiones.

Umi se colgó del brazo de Ascot quien al notarla tan cerca se ruborizó a lo cual la Guerrera Mágica de Ceres sonrió ante la reacción del muchacho. Estaba contenta de reencontrarse con su amigo, pero ella no quería llorar quería estar sonriente para él. Ascot la admiró un momento, recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro mientras la chica sonreía maravillosamente y entonces cruzaron miradas. Umi volvió a sonreírle.

- ¿Te da gusto verme? –Preguntó inocente.

- Por supuesto, Umi –la voz sonó un poco más grave y la chica se estremeció un poco-: Estás..., _diferente_ –dijo el muchacho ruborizado-, mucho más..., bonita.

- Gracias –eso causó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, quien luego se vio envuelta en los brazos de él-: ¡Ascot! –Y se refugió en el abrazo, intentando evitar las lágrimas. Cosa no obtenida.

- Te he extrañado –susurró el muchacho en su oído. Y esa fue toda la prueba de la Guerrera del Agua para sollozar, repitiendo _"Yo también"_, una y otra vez.

Cuando Hikaru se presentó frente a Lantis, había visto duda en sus ojos como si no creyera que ella se encontraba ahí. Sonrió débilmente y retiró la mano de su mejilla, esperando que él reaccionara, que la abrazara o la desapareciera debajo de la capa de su armadura. Pero también sabía que Lantis requería algo más de tiempo que el resto de sus amigos puesto que no era muy expresivo.

- Hikaru –murmuró el hombre, mirándola fijamente.

- Lantis –las lágrimas parecían haber dejado de caer.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la estilizada nariz pequeña y colorada, y sus delicados labios que se mordía de manera dudosa, esperándole. El Caballero Mágico se quedó observándola por unos minutos que fueron casi eternos para ella, encontrando en la joven mujer cada facción que recordaba y también marcas nuevas. Sus ojos de color rubí brillaban con intensidad y era indescriptible lo que Lantis sentía al verla ahí de nuevo; notó con agrado que había crecido unos centímetros, pero seguía siendo más bajita que él y que su cuerpo, ahora de mujer, era totalmente perfecto, que el cabello antes en una trenza ahora lo llevaba recogido de otra manera pero que toda su presencia seguía siendo la misma.

- E-estás aquí –logró decirle y alargó la mano a su mejilla, tocándola de forma suave-: ¿Cómo? –Hikaru le sonrió un poco y ella también unió su mano a la de él, buscando el calor de él.

- Mucha fe –dijo entrecortadamente.

Entonces Lantis fue consciente de las miradas que le dirigían todos y no podía o más bien no quería tener tantos ojos sobre su persona, quería estar a solas con ella y poder decirle todo lo que quería a la chica. Ante la sorpresa de los demás murmuró un par de palabras y luego de cubrir a Hikaru con su capa, desaparecieron.

- ¡Lantis! –Gritó Caldina-. ¡No es justo! –Los demás, ajenos a Umi y Fuu, se echaron a reír.

•••

Ambos se encontraban de repente en la fuente del jardín del castillo, ella debajo de su capa parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse al lugar; luego echó una mirada a aquel lugar, donde él le había entregado el medallón que la protegería más adelante. Percibía la magia del hombre rodearla, era una sensación de calidez muy diferente a la magia propia y entonces lo miró una vez más solamente para darse cuenta que el Caballero tenía los ojos cerrados concentrado en respirar y sentirla a ella.

Abrió los ojos, anhelando verla, cosa que obtuvo sin reparos. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, aún envuelta en su capa, con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho ataviado con la armadura. Sin decirse nada, él la tomó de la mano y la condujo para sentarse en la orilla de la fuente.

- Pensé que jamás volvería –sus ojos del color del zafiro se fijaron en ella cuando empezó a hablar-. Rayearth y los Dioses nos permitieron volver –sintió las manos del Caballero acariciarle una de sus mejillas y ella sonrió, encantada.

- ¿A qué precio? –Cuestionó él, preocupado.

- Aún no lo sabemos en realidad.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, lanzándose miradas profundas como si no necesitaran de palabras para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. La guerrera del Fuego comenzó a jugar con algunas aves que sobrevolaban el jardín mientras que Lantis la observaba absorto; cada movimiento era más delicado que antes, toda ella se veía más femenina y adulta, pero su sonrisa y su mirada eran exactamente como la recordaba, infantil y alegre.

Paseó su mirada por el rostro de la chica deteniéndose súbitamente en sus labios recordando aquel día en que Nova le robara un beso y la fuerza que Hikaru desprendiera en batalla. Se sintió halagado, lleno de algo cálido y especial por la pequeña Guerrera y durante toda la batalla Hikaru fue la única que siempre rondó por su mente. Quería verla feliz, quitar de su rostro toda tristeza o angustia, comprendiendo al final que la amaba. **Aún** la amaba.

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos –la voz de Hikaru lo regresó a la realidad.

- Pienso en ti... –le confesó-, te amo –eso logró que la joven mujer se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa, no esperaba aquello de su parte aún.

- Lantis... –murmuró antes de echarse a sus brazos; a él le encantaba como su nombre sonaba en su boca y en su voz-, te eché tanto de menos.

Se puso de pie jalándola con él y sin nada más que decir, el Espadachín Mágico la sujetó con mayor fuerza, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho, envolviendo su menudo cuerpo en sus brazos. Lantis fue plenamente consciente de que ella era la única mujer con la cual podría ser así de cariñoso y amable, la quería con él para siempre, no quería pasar otra vez por aquella tortura de encontrarla para perderla de nuevo.

Hikaru se sintió en las nubes cuando él le correspondió su abrazo de manera tierna y posesiva como si no fuera a dejarla escapar por ningún motivo. Su corazón latía fuertemente y estaba casi segura de que podía sentir el corazón de Lantis latiendo contra su pecho de la misma manera. Sonrió contenta porque sabía que desde hacía cinco años jamás lo había dejado de amar un solo segundo.

•••

Ferio y Fuu también habían salido de la Sala del Trono ante las miradas contentas de los demás presentes, las cuales fueron ignoradas por el muchacho. La llevó por el castillo hacia rumbos desconocidos siempre tomados de las manos conversando de cualquier cosa, principalmente de ella y sus últimos años en la Tierra. Le contó al príncipe que ella y sus amigas habían entrado a la misma universidad y cada una estaba estudiando una carrera.

Fuu estaba estudiando Ciencias, explotando un poco más su área de Investigación; Umi, estudiaba Derecho, por consecuencia de su padre; mientras que Hikaru había logrado entrar en Medicina con una beca. Finalmente, Ferio la llevó por los jardines exteriores del palacio y se detuvieron bajo un árbol frondoso, sentándose a su sombra.

- ¿Te gusta lo que haces, Fuu? –Preguntó de repente el muchacho-, ¿allá en Mundo Místico?

- No puedo quejarme –la joven se encogió de hombros-, cuando regresamos de la segunda batalla todo se volvió _normal_ y aunque en un principio eso queríamos la verdad es que después de Céfiro todo era _aburrido_.

- ¿Y las demás, son felices en lo que hacen?

- Es gracioso, pero al principio no queríamos vernos –respondió Fuu ante el asombro del Príncipe-, más bien no podíamos vernos porque nos recordaba constantemente lo que dejamos aquí. Cada quien se ocupó de sus asuntos, durante algunos meses hasta que Hikaru no lo soportó más y nos llamó para vernos. Desde entonces no nos hemos separado un solo instante.

- Ahora ya estás aquí –Ferio besó el dorso de su mano y luego la acomodó entre sus piernas para abrazarla por la espalda-, conmigo.

- Contigo...

Se miraron unos cuantos segundos profundamente sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus rostros, colándose en sus bocas. El Príncipe Ferio descansó su frente en la de ella sin despegar su vista de la suya, no habían sido conscientes de lo mucho que se añoraban hasta justo en ese momento, donde compartían espacio y tiempo. El viento sopló suavemente entre ellos, el tiempo corrió por encima de ellos. Y ellos ni siquiera lo notaron.

•••

Ascot y Umi se quedaron en la Sala del Trono que se había quedado solo después de un rato. Después de haberse abrazado y de que ella dejara de sollozar, tuvieron tiempo de sobra para platicarse todo lo que quisieron. El joven Maestro de las Bestias había conjurado un par de sillas y sin alejarse mucho de ella, dejó que hablara largo y tendido. Umi era consciente del cariño y la devoción que Ascot le profesaba en sus miradas y en cómo cuidaba cada pequeño detalle a su alrededor.

Le contó sobre cada una de ellas, Hikaru como practicante de Medicina, Fuu como investigadora en Ciencias y ella como practicante para Derecho. Cada una tenía una vida, sin embargo, se había visto muy vacía al despedirse de todo este mundo hermoso que habían conocido hacía cinco años. Rieron y hablaron durante muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Y..., el amor? –Ascot ocultó sus ojos en el flequillo.

- Sola como el último pepinillo del recipiente –el chico la miró confundido-, no me hagas caso –dijo ella riendo-. Ninguna de las tres ha tenido cabeza para eso –confesó-. Ya ves, Ferio recibió a Fuu justo como todas deseábamos que él la recibiera, -sonrió-, abrazándola y pregonando a los cuatro vientos que estaba contento por verla.

- ¿Y Hikaru? –Ascot tomó más confianza con ella.

- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente la manera en que Lantis hizo que desaparecieran? –El joven asintió y se rió-: Eso es amor –dijo algo melancólica-, ese amor que sobrepasa tiempos y espacios, y espera. Una vez creí sentir eso, pero..., supongo que no era verdadero amor –Umi esbozó una sonrisa.

- Llegará –dijo el chico-, algún día llegará ese amor que sobrepasa todo, Umi, ten fe.

- La tengo –dijo ella observándolo con aquella pizca de sabiduría que había en sus ojos-. ¿Vamos a buscar a las chicas?

Se encaminaron por los pasillos hacia el exterior, donde encontraron a Fuu y a Ferio sentados bajo el árbol, riendo. Umi vio con agrado como ambos se sonrojaban cuando ella se acercó. El joven Príncipe se levantó y ayudó a su acompañante para luego abrazar a Umi al igual que Ascot hacía con Fuu.

- ¿Saben dónde podrían estar Hikaru y Lantis? –Preguntó Ascot.

- En la fuente del jardín interior –rieron Umi y Fuu cuando entonaron la misma frase.

- ¡Pues qué esperamos! –dijo Ferio-, me gustaría ver a esa pelirroja desconsiderada.

Los cuatro caminaron de regreso al castillo y dirigieron sus pasos directamente al jardín interno. Ahí, encontraron a la pareja en la rama de un árbol, Lantis detrás de ella sujetándola por la cintura, mientras Hikaru descansaba su espalda en el pecho del chico con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno de los dos notó a sus amigos abajo del árbol, hasta que la ojiazul pegó tremendo grito.

- ¡Hey, par de tórtolos! –La pelirroja se removió, asustada, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo-. ¡Dioses, Hikaru!

- ¡Lantis! –Ferio se acercó rápidamente a la pareja-. ¿Están bien?

- Auch... –gimió Hikaru y se incorporó un poco, notó que estaba sobre algo más o menos blando y que la sujetaba de la cintura una vez más. Abrió los ojos de golpe-: ¿Lantis, estás bien? –El chico abrió los ojos y sin emitir sonido alguno la miró.

- Sí, estoy bien –sonrió-, ¿y tú? –Hikaru asintió y luego fue consciente de que Ascot la ayudaba a levantarse y Ferio ayudaba a Lantis.

- ¡Oh, Karu, perdona! –Umi la abrazó-. Lo siento tanto, Lantis.

- No te preocupes, Umi, estamos bien –le contestó la pelirroja devolviendo el abrazo. Después miró a los dos muchachos que acompañaban a sus amigas-: ¡Ascot, Ferio! –Ascot le dio un breve abrazo.

- _¡Pelirroja!_ –Ferio abrazó fuertemente a la muchacha, quien devolvió el abrazo igual de contenta-: Me da tanto gusto verlas, chicas –dijo el príncipe cuando se separaron.

- ¡Hikaru, te ves más alta! –Entonó Ascot, divertido, cuando la vio de pie junto a Lantis.

- ¡Oye, niño, que tengo 20! –La mirada de Hikaru se tornó fulminante-: No iba ser una niña toda la vida. A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros crecemos por ley natural –apuntó la muchacha, mientras el joven mago y el príncipe reían por lo bajo. Entonces la Guerrera de Fuego sonrió con algo de nostalgia recordando a sus hermanos-: Son peor que mis hermanos –murmuró la chica rodando los ojos.

- ¿Hermanos? –Dijo de repente Ferio-, ¿tienes hermanos?

- Tres –dijo ella sentándose en el suelo y viendo que los demás hacían lo mismo-: Satorou tiene 26, Masaru 24 y Kakeru 22 –de pronto la mirada rubí de la muchacha se llenó de preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hikaru? –Lantis apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de la mujer.

- Oh, no, me acabo de dar cuenta que mis hermanos pueden estar preocupados –respondió-, espero que Satorou sepa calmarlos –Ferio quiso preguntar sobre aquello, pero la misma pelirroja lo detuvo-: Le conté a mis hermanos sobre nuestro viaje a Céfiro.

- ¿En serio? –Cuestionó Ascot.

- Sí –dijo ella y sin preguntar acomodó su espalda en el brazo de Lantis-. Constantemente soñaba con Céfiro y estaba tan afligida que lloraba mucho.

- ¿Problemas? –Lantis la rodeó de forma protectora, acomodándola mejor contra sí.

- No, los tres creyeron en mí y me ayudaron mucho –Hikaru le sonrió tiernamente y luego rió-: Pero eso es historia, -contó divertida-, lo que sí puedo decir es que son sobre protectores conmigo porque soy la única mujer en casa, nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía diez años y Satorou tomó el control del Dojo de kendo como profesor y los demás ayudamos en todo lo que podemos.

Durante otro par de horas los seis se quedaron conversando bajo la sombra de aquel árbol hasta que les dio hambre suficiente para ponerse en pie y correr al comedor. Justo antes de salir, Hikaru fue detenida por la mano de Lantis quien la sujetaba fuertemente.

- Hikaru –la llamó el Caballero.

- ¿Sí? –Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron cuando lo miró. Lantis la rodeó de nuevo por la cintura con uno de los brazos, mientras que su otra mano viajaba por su mejilla.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, _princesa_ –susurró el Espadachín para luego dejar un beso muy suave y largo en su frente.

- A mí también, Lantis –sonrió ella ante el afecto.

Y juntos caminaron por el castillo antes de que Ferio se acabara la comida de la Sala del Trono.

_¡Hola a todos mis lectores! En especial a aquellos que me dejaron review: __Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay__, __Xulder2012__ y a __"Yo"__ (quién no me dejó forma de localizarle jaja). Les agradezco sus palabras, no saben que es alimento para uno jajaja y no en sentido literal, es bonito cuando nos halagan._

_Debo confesar que durante la semana terminé de leerme el manga de Magic Knight Rayearth y me gustó mucho más que el final del anime, es que… ¡se quedaron tantas cosas inconclusas! Como por ejemplo Hikaru/Lantis y demás, era simplemente horroroso no saber qué sucedió después. Con decir que hasta me dieron ganas de cambiar un poco el argumento de mi historia con tal de estar más alineada con el manga, pero me es imposible porque mi historia está pensada para el final del anime. Lo que sí quiero hacer es tratar de incorporar un poco lo que sucedió en el manga en mi historia para que me quede un mejor sabor de boca._

_Espero les guste este capítulo, estuvo lleno de amor y de tantos sentimientos, creo que ha sido un buen trabajo. De hecho, aún cuando ya lo tenía terminado volví a revisarlo una y otra vez por si encontraba errores. _

_¡Ah! Olvidaba comentarles, estuve buscando información acerca de los nombres del manga y resulta que Lantis, Caldina, Clef, Ferio, entre otros, son nombres de automóviles japoneses por lo que me di a la tarea de buscar más modelos de autos para llevar la misma línea y poder asignar los nombres adecuados. Por tal motivo, habrán notado que el nombre IKKI (el hijo de Caldina y Lafarga) cambió por PRIUS (sí, como el Prius de Honda), de hecho ya hice el cambio en el capítulo 1 por si quieren verificar. De no ser así, avísenme para hacer los cambios._

_¡Los quiero! ¡Ja-ne min'na!_

_P. Black_


	3. Chapter 3

**Parejas:** Hikaru&Lantis, Umi&Ascot, Fuu&Ferio.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los uso con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.

**φφφφφ: **Cambio de tiempo.

•••**:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

**Llegada**

By P. Black

Durante los siguientes días, Ferio, Ascot y Lantis se ausentaban en conjunto con las chicas hacia los parajes de Céfiro, mostrándole a las Guerreras que su mundo estaba más bello que de costumbre.

Todos en el castillo habían notado el cambio radical que habían sufrido aquellos hombres que tenían de vuelta a la mujer que amaban. Ferio había vuelto a ser hablador y chistoso; Ascot entrenaba su magia aún con mayor entusiasmo que antes; y Lantis, bueno, su rostro había adquirido un semblante mucho más relajado y se le veía sonreír más a menudo. El pequeño Prius tenía con quien jugar, puesto que Hikaru había recuperado su habitual energía; Umi se había acercado mucho a Caldina, extasiada por el embarazo de la bailarina y haciéndole prometer que tan pronto como estuviera recuperada le enseñaría a bailar; Fuu, por otro lado, se quedaba mucho tiempo conversando con Clef sobre algunos libros que el mismo Mago le había mostrado a la Guerrera.

Esa tarde en particular, Umi estaba muy emocionada debido a que Tarta y Tatra estaba por llegar a Céfiro. Ferio le había encomendado que se encargara totalmente de la recepción de las princesas, ya que ella había sido quien iniciara las relaciones con Chizeta. Sin embargo, estaba llegando a niveles insospechados, lo cual ya estaba poniendo de mal humor a quienes estaban ayudando.

- ¿Están listos los vestuarios para la recepción? –Una de las chicas que trabajaba en el palacio asintió-, ¿y los alimentos, los adornos, la música? –La muchacha miró a Umi asustada y luego pidió a Ascot que la calmara.

- Umi... –le llamó.

- ¿Karu, estás segura que no te irás por ahí con Lantis? –Hikaru negó riendo, mientras ayudaba a conjurar fuego para los candelabros que Umi había rogado por utilizar.

- Uuumi –entonó el joven mago, de nuevo.

- Fuu dile a Ferio que deje de jugar como si tuviera 6 años. ¡Debe estar presentable para la noche! –Exclamó la ojiazul-: Todo debe estar perfecto, cada cosa en su lugar y ca...

- ¡UMI! –Ascot la abrazó desde la espalda, rodeando su cintura y cubriendo su boca con su mano.

Dijo unas palabras para conjurar al águila con cuerpo de humano, subió con ella en brazos y se la llevó hacia el exterior del palacio ante las miradas de agradecimiento de Hikaru y Fuu. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto, Ascot le pidió a su amigo dirigirse a la isla flotante donde el joven mago la hizo descender y luego el águila-humanoide desapareció.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –Dijo ella-: ¡Tarta y Tatra no tardan en llegar!

- Umi, necesitas calmarte –Ascot la sujetó de los brazos haciendo algo de presión-. Tienes a medio palacio desquiciado con todas tus órdenes. Tú ni siquiera has disfrutado de la realización de la recepción –la chica suspiró cansinamente, y el joven comenzó a frotar sus brazos lentamente-: Todo está saliendo excelente, cariño, ya no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo –la Guerrera del Agua dejó salir el aire que retenía lentamente y consideró seriamente las palabras del muchacho. Le había gustado la manera que él la llamó, Ascot era muy tímido pero parecía ser otro cuando estaba solo con ella.

- Así me gusta, ahora ven aquí –Ascot la invitó a sentarse.

Observaron durante mucho rato el vasto mundo de Céfiro, el enorme océano que se extendía por debajo de ellos, las nubes que parecían jugar junto a ellos y las aves de repente revoloteaban por ahí. Umi se había acomodado en el pasto quedándose dormida después de unas horas de conversación y tranquilidad.

Temiendo que ella despertara Ascot le acarició la mejilla muy lentamente sintiendo la piel de porcelana de la chica en la yema de sus dedos. Era indescriptible lo que sentía por ella, a pesar del tiempo y del espacio la amaba aún más que cuando lo descubrió. Ansiaba conquistar el corazón de la dama del Agua, y para eso se había propuesto tener paciencia y cuidar de ella lo mejor que pudiera.

Conjuró a uno de sus amigos para regresar a Palacio y llegó con ella en brazos, donde encontró a los demás aún con sus ropas de diario dando los últimos retoques respecto a cada cosa. Lantis observaba a Hikaru calladamente desde un rincón del pasillo, ataviado con ropa de diario sin armadura y ayudando con quehaceres de palacio, Ascot vio en los ojos azules del Espadachín que aquel se moría de ganas por abrazarla. Mientras tanto, Ferio y Fuu reían de forma divertida ante alguna cosa sin sentido que el joven Príncipe hacía o decía, claro sin descuidar sus trabajos.

- ¿Se quedó dormida? –Hikaru que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y la ropa que traía estaba algo más sucia de lo normal, se acercó.

- Sí –asintió él.

- Me imagino que tanta presión por los preparativos la dejaron exhausta –Fuu comentó, intentando limpiar una mancha de polvo que tenía en su nariz, logrando ensuciarla más. Ferio sonrió ante aquello.

- ¿La llevarías a su habitación, Ascot? –Hikaru lo miró con media sonrisa en el rostro porque sabía que al muchacho no habría que pedírselo ni dos veces.

- No te preocupes –Ascot hizo una inclinación de cabeza-: No tardará en despertar así que más vale que la lleve pronto. Nos vemos más tarde chicas.

La llevó hasta su habitación donde la depositó en su cama con suavidad y se quedó observándola unos minutos hasta que la misma chica fue quien comenzó a abrir los ojos, perezosa. Primero se acostumbró a estar despierta y a la débil luz que había en su habitación hasta que finalmente enfocó su vista.

- ¿Ascot? –El muchacho se sentó por un lado de la cama.

- Buenos días. Te quedaste dormida hace rato y preferí traerte –le contestó a la Guerrera-: Creo que es hora de darte un baño y arreglarte, Tarta y Tatra no tardan en llegar.

- ¿Está todo bien para la recepción? –Ascot se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación.

- Tú no te preocupes, las chicas ya terminaron –le dijo él sonriente y acariciándole la cabeza-. Ahora, deja de preguntarme cosas y date una ducha, vendré por ti en un par de horas.

Umi se quedó más tranquila cuando Ascot salió de la habitación. Se quedó un rato más tirada en la cama, espabilando el sueño que aún tenía. Unos minutos más tarde, se dispuso a sacar de su armario el traje que mandó hacer para la ocasión. Era una falda blanca con cinturón azul, y una blusa de cuello redondo y manga corta que le cubría todo el torso, también de color azul. La ropa era muy similar a lo que había vestido la primera vez que estuvo en la nave de Chizeta, pero había hecho algunos ajustes en él puesto que a ella no le gustaba mostrar demasiada piel. Se metió a la ducha, permitiendo que el agua la cubriera por completo y se quedó allí durante unos minutos.

•••

Fuu y Hikaru eran escoltadas por Ferio y Lantis, respectivamente. Las chicas estaban algo moribundas por todo el trabajo que habían hecho. Sin embargo, también se encontraban contentas porque por fin había terminado su quehacer.

- Estoy muerta –Hikaru dejó caer los hombros en señal de cansancio.

- Umi nos machacó con su organización de la recepción –Fuu sonrió para su amiga-, pero admitámoslo, la adoramos.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Hikaru contenta de nuevo y se colgó del brazo de Fuu, logrando que Ferio y ella se soltaran.

- ¡Eh! –Exclamó el muchacho ante la acción de la pelirroja. Lantis dejó entrever una sonrisilla, ya que sabía los motivos de la joven mujer.

- Si no te molesta, Ferio, quiero a mi amiga un rato –Ferio la miró ceñudo, mientras la muchacha le enseñaba la lengua-. Antes de ti, siempre era yo, déjamela.

- ¡Pero han sido cinco años! –Reclamó el muchacho y jaló a su novia.

- Chicos... –Fuu sintió un jalón más de parte de su amiga.

- Y tendrás mil años más si quieres, Ferio –le dijo Hikaru sonriendo inocentemente-, quiero a mi amiga.

- Hikaru... –le llamó la muchacha de nuevo.

- Pelirroja, suéltala –le dijo el muchacho mirándola fulminantemente.

- Suéltala tú primero –respondió ella, enseñándole la lengua.

- ¡Basta! –Fuu se soltó de ambos dejándolos caer al suelo-. Parecen infantes –dijo ella frotándose los brazos mientras Lantis ayudaba a su chica a levantarse, dejando entrever una sonrisa de burla.

- No te burles –Hikaru entrecerró los ojos.

- _Princesa_, creo que es hora de empezar a prepararnos para la llegada de Chizeta –apuntó Lantis sujetando a Hikaru de las manos-: Estoy seguro que Umi querrá que estén junto a ella.

- E-eh, sí... –asintió sonrojándose un poco ante su cariño-. Nos veremos en un par de horas -miró a Ferio y le enseñó la lengua para después alejarse caminando con Lantis detrás de ella.

- No cambiará nunca, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó el muchacho rascándose la cabeza.

- No –Fuu se rió suavemente-. Vamos, nosotros también necesitamos una ducha.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron pausadamente hacia la habitación Verde que le correspondía a la chica. Durante el camino casi no se dijeron nada, solamente mantenían el agarre de sus manos con fuerza y seguridad. Ferio suspiró suavemente, ansiando poder pedirle que se quedara con él por toda la eternidad, que lo aceptara más que como su pareja, que pudiera acercarse a ella como mujer. Ya no eran unos niños, él tenía 22 y ella tenía 20, y la deseaba. La deseaba desesperadamente, pero por sobre todas las cosas también la amaba. Más que a nada en el mundo.

- Fuu –la llamó fuera de su habitación, ella volteó.

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo –le dijo el príncipe y la besó nuevamente.

Horas más tarde todos en el Palacio estaban dándose los últimos arreglos. Clef y Presea estaban ya en el salón del Trono, mientras los demás iban por sus respectivas parejas. Ferio llegó hasta la habitación de la chica y tocó a la puerta suavemente, Fuu lo dejó pasar. La chica vestía una falda blanca larga hasta los tobillos, con un cinturón grueso que caía por sus caderas de color dorado, sandalias de cintillas por sus piernas del mismo tono y una blusa de cuello ovalado de color verde que descubría sus hombros. Ferio la abrazó por la espalda y besó uno de sus hombros.

- Como siempre, preciosa –la chica sonrió en el espejo hacia él-. ¿Estás lista?

- Vamos –asintió la muchacha, colocándose el último pendiente y dejándose llevar por el chico.

En otra habitación, Lantis estaba sentado en la cama de Hikaru esperando por ella. La chica salió por fin, enfundada en una falda blanca que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, cinturón negro que caía por un lado de su cadera y la blusa de mangas cortas de color rojo sangre que dejaba ver su estómago plano.

- _Que sensual_ –pensó el Espadachín al prestar atención a la muchacha. Hikaru se sintió observada minuciosamente y entonces se sonrojó ante los ojos abrasadores que el muchacho ponía sobre ella.

- ¿T-te parece muy provocativo? –Tartamudeó la joven Guerrera, cubriendo con sus brazos su estómago. De pronto sintió las grandes manos de Lantis sujetarla por la espalda y acercarla a su cuerpo, obligándola a colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre.

- Me parece perfecto –murmuró y su aliento rozó las mejillas de Hikaru-: ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió débilmente, aún embriagada del aliento de Lantis, se dejó guiar por sus manos firmemente sujetas a su cintura y espalda hasta la Sala del Trono donde se encontraron con las otras dos parejas: Umi, quien iba del brazo del joven Ascot, y Fuu, quien era sostenida por Ferio desde su cintura.

Las tres parejas sonrieron y entraron a la Sala del Trono, donde Guru Clef y Presea, vestidos elegantemente las esperaban. Justo después uno de los guardias del Palacio entró avisando que las princesas acababan de llegar y que se dirigían hacia acá. Unos minutos después, las puertas fueron abiertas de nuevo y un séquito de guardias de Chizeta entró, seguidas de Tarta y Tatra, vestidas con sus vestimentas típicas.

- Bienvenidas, princesas, espero hayan tenido un buen viaje –Ascot se acercó a las recién llegadas y las saludó de una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias, joven Ascot –Tatra le sonrió al muchacho y luego dirigió su vista por los demás presentes-: Es un gusto ser recibidas por Céfiro.

- Es un honor para nosotros recibirlas –una voz se hizo paso entre los presentes y las princesas la rastrearon hasta dar con la Guerrera Mágica del Agua.

- ¡Umi! –Gritó la menor de las princesas, Tarta se abalanzó sobre la muchacha-. Nos dijeron que se habían ido –dijo sonriente.

- Tarta, compostura hermanita –la mayor se acercó a la Guerrera Mágica y la saludó más calmadamente-. Lamento que mi hermanita siga con esas costumbres.

- No te preocupes, Tatra –dijo la muchacha riendo-. Recordarás a mis amigas, Hikaru Shidou y Fuu Hououji, la Guerrera Mágica del Fuego y de Aire, respectivamente.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es un gusto para nosotros otra vez, guerreras –Tatra hizo una reverencia, que ellas respondieron de la misma manera.

- ¡Pero cuéntanos! –Exclamó Tarta alegremente-. ¡Cómo llegaron hasta aquí!

- Primero, vamos a sentarnos –pidió Clef y de inmediato todos se colocaron en sus lugares.

Las muchachas parecían felices de sentarse y conversar largo y tendido, hablaron de mil y una cosa; algo relacionado con las _escuelas_, _hermanos, _y _familias._ También hubo uno que otro cuchicheo sobre hombres y risitas misteriosas que sacaban de quicio a más de uno. Después de la comida de bienvenida, las princesas regresaron a su fuerte, Bravada, donde descansaron después de tan largo viaje. Los demás fueron cada uno a retomar sus actividades, entrenar, estudiar o leer.

**φφφφφ**

Había pasado cerca de diez días más, entre salidas a conocer Céfiro y sus alrededores con las princesas hasta horas de lectura en la biblioteca. Esa mañana, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu estaban en el jardín principal con varios niños a su alrededor, entre ellos Prius quien estaba sentado sobre las piernas de la pelirroja escuchando a Fuu contar alguna historia, mientras que Umi cuidaba de una pequeña de tan sólo 3 años. Tarta y Tatra la escuchaban con atención puesto que era una historia que ninguna conocía.

En medio de la historia, Lafarga llegó corriendo al jardín con el rostro desencajado buscando a las Guerreras. Sabía de antemano que Hikaru estudiaba para sanador, o algo similar y Caldina había rogado por ellas ya que aparentemente había entrado en labor.

- Lafarga –dijo Hikaru levantando la vista-, ¿estás bien?

- Caldina... –respiró hondamente tomando aire-, está en labor. Necesitamos un sanador.

- ¡E-en serio! –Gritó Umi y se acercó a Hikaru-: ¡Karu, vamos! –le dijo confidente.

- P-pero –la chica no estaba muy segura de querer ser la partera de Caldina.

- Vamos, Hikaru –le dijo Fuu apoyándola-, eres practicante de medicina y sabes muchas cosas.

La pelirroja asintió y pidió al espadachín que la llevara con Caldina. En el camino iba pensando en las cosas que había estudiado y aprendido durante su estancia en el hospital. Sus amigas la seguían de cerca, respondiendo las preguntas de las princesas y de Prius, el primogénito de Lafarga y Caldina. Clef, Ferio, Lantis y Ascot estaban ya en las puertas de la habitación, esperándolas. Al entrar, Hikaru se transformó por completo, hizo aparecer tres batas blancas, entregándosela a sus amigas, también conjuró ciertos artefactos extraños para los cefirianos. Después, comenzó a dar órdenes: mantas, agua tibia, cuchillos esterilizados (de lo cual se encargó Fuu) y alguna hierba para calmar a la ilusionista.

- ¡Aaargh! –Gritó Caldina desde su posición-: ¡Ya no aguanto!

- Calma, Caldina –dijo Hikaru tranquilamente-, aún faltan unos minutos. ¿Quieres que Lafarga se quede? –la mujer de cabello rosado asintió dolorida.

Los demás hombres se quedaron fuera, mientras veían a las chicas ir venir dentro y fuera de la habitación. Tanto una como otra atendieron a todo lo que Hikaru les decía, a veces callaba analizando la situación para luego recordar lo que había visto y ponerlo en práctica. Este sería, uno de los tantos partos que había presenciado en los últimos meses de guardias.

Horas más tarde cuando el sol se puso Umi y Fuu salieron secándose el sudor de la frente y descansando su peso en la pared. Ascot, Ferio, Clef y Lantis se acercaron a ellas, el Príncipe acercándose a su amada sujetando una de sus manos y empezaron a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra sobre el estado de la bailarina y de Hikaru, puesto que ella sería quien atendiera a Caldina.

- Tranquilos, chicos –rió Umi-, no quiero ni imaginar cuando ustedes sean los padres. Caldina y Sienna están en perfectas condiciones –resumió sonriendo cansada.

- ¿Y Hikaru? –Preguntó Lantis.

- Está muy bien –dijo Fuu-, no es el primer nacimiento que ve, aunque... Es el primero en el que ella es la responsable total.

- ¿Sienna? –Preguntó Ascot, después, con duda en el rostro. Umi asintió.

- Ese es el nombre de la bebita –respondió la ojiazul-, es una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados y ojos azules.

- ¡Qué alegría! –exclamó Tatra contenta, siempre tranquila.

- ¡Eres una escandalosa! –Regañó la menor, con fastidio.

- ¿Puedo ver a mi mamá? –Prius jaló de la falda de Umi y la miró con los ojos aguados en lágrimas.

- ¡Pero no llores, pequeño! –Respondió Fuu, tomándolo en brazos.

- Mi mamá gritaba mucho –dijo él recostando la cabeza en el hombro de la Guerrera del Aire.

- Tu madre nos envió por ti. Quiere que conozcas a tu hermanita –y haciendo señas a los demás entraron en la habitación.

Por la noche, dos de las guerreras se encontraban cuidando de Prius, mientras Caldina y Sienna descansaban, el pequeño hacía un montón de preguntas sobre su hermanita y también sobre su mamá. Lantis aprovechó para acercarse a ellas ya que desde el ocaso que no veía a la Guerrera de Fuego por ningún lado. Después de que todos pasaran a ver a Caldina y a la nueva miembro de la familia de Céfiro, había percibido que Hikaru se había escurrido de la habitación permitiendo que Presea, Umi y Fuu limpiaran y sacaran todo lo que se había utilizado en el parto. En ese momento no la había detenido porque sentía en ella un mar de emociones que necesitaba aclarar ella sola, por lo que no quiso inmiscuirse.

Preguntó por ella a sus amigas, pero ninguna supo; sin embargo Prius fue quien comentó haberla visto entrar en su habitación. Lantis agradeció al niño, mientras Fuu y Umi asentían para que él fuera a buscarla. El muchacho desapareció del jardín, transportándose hacia la zona donde estaban las habitaciones de las Guerreras. Llegó hasta su habitación, pero su sentido común le dijo que esperara antes de entrar. Percibió un suspiro dentro de la habitación.

Empujó la puerta con magia lentamente y divisó la figura de la joven encima de la cama, observando a través de la ventana circular que había, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el pecho. Se acercó a ella hasta sentarse detrás y dejar una de sus manos sobre su espalda. Hikaru relajó los hombros cuando lo sintió y durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, _princesa_? –Lantis deslizó sus dedos por las hebras rojizas de su cabello-. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

- No –dijo ella, negando y acomodándose hacia atrás, descansando su espalda en el cuerpo del Caballero-, atender el nacimiento de Sienna me llenó –siguió la joven-, fue maravilloso sentir que podía traer vida al mundo.

- ¿Por eso te escondes? –Hikaru sonrió ante la pregunta, además de sentir los brazos del hombre rodearla por la cintura.

- No –respondió ella-, me he vuelto pensativa.

Lantis descansó su boca sobre su cabeza e imperceptiblemente dejó un beso en ella, el corazón de Hikaru se derritió como un helado. ¡Él era tan bueno y misterioso! Levantó el rostro y acercó su mano hasta delinear el pómulo del hombre, lo sintió estremecerse y fue algo raro para ella puesto que él parecía ser de hierro. Inamovible.

- Yo te quiero de vuelta –susurró él. Fue algo muy espontáneo, no acostumbraba ser de esa manera, pero con Hikaru en el Palacio él cambiaba totalmente.

- Lantis... –el susurro de su nombre en los labios de la joven doctora le hizo soltar un suspiro muy pequeño. Adoraba como sonaba su nombre-. Soy muy escandalosa, ¿no lo crees? –Lantis le sonrió, haciéndola fundirse.

- Escandalosa o no –empezó él y sujetó su mano en su mejilla-, eres quien llena mi vida –besó su palma muy delicadamente.

Hikaru volvió a sorprenderse. Dioses, ese hombre la estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca antes ni en sus más locos sueños habría podido experimentar. El revuelo de su estómago, el corazón que se aceleraba en su pecho, el hormigueo que le recorría desde el lugar más recóndito hasta el más visible de su cuerpo. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo respondiendo a esa pequeña y delicada caricia. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su control? Por supuesto que sabía todo lo que le pasaba, no era tonta y ya era una adulta; esa sensación de ansiedad y desesperación que se extendía como fuego por su cuerpo era _deseo_. Deseo puro.

- ¿Lantis?

- Dime, _princesa_

- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? –Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? –Ella asintió-: Por supuesto, _princesa_ –le respondió, contento. La joven mujer se separó un poco.

- Me cambiaré, no tardo.

Durante los siguientes minutos Hikaru se encerró en el cuarto que correspondía a un baño. Lantis, por su parte comenzó a desprenderse de la capa y la armadura incómoda que llevaba ese día; quedándose solamente con sus pantalones de ejercicio que siempre llevaba por debajo. La puerta del cuarto contiguo se abrió y él esperó que la joven saliera, vistiendo un hermoso camisón de color rojo pálido.

Hikaru se sonrojó ante la visión del hombre, con su espalda ancha y su cuerpo bien formado descubierto era como una invitación a tocarle. Se acercó a él despacio, alcanzando a acariciarle la piel ligeramente y él se estremeció ante el contacto. Su cuerpo parecía querer explotar ante la sensación de sus manos, lentamente sin querer asustarla dio media vuelta, permitiendo estar de frente. La sujetó de los hombros y los acarició con suavidad, cuidando de no perderse cada detalle. Ella se veía tan hermosa, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda y esos ojos brillando de expectación.

- Vamos, es tarde –con calma la condujo a la cama, donde se acomodaron los dos sin dejar de mirarse un solo momento.

La cama era pequeña, cosa que los hizo acercarse aún más. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y se buscaban sin realmente saberlo. Lantis dejó que la chica se acomodara en su pecho, mientras ella escuchaba el sonido de su corazón agitado. El Caballero comenzó a pasar sus dedos delicadamente por las hebras de su cabello, arrullándola; le gustaba sentir la proximidad física de Hikaru, la forma en que el delicado cuerpo de la Guerrera se adaptaba a todos los espacios de su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirla así, como si fuera suya.

Observó hacia abajo, notando que la Guerrera se había quedado dormida después de las caricias. Sonrió tiernamente y pasó algunos cabellos tras su oreja, tratando de alejar los pensamientos lascivos y deseosos de su cuerpo, se relajó también y comenzó a sentir el peso del cansancio sobre sus ojos.

- Buenas noches…, _princesa_ –susurró antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

_**φφφφφ**_

_¡Ohayo min'na!_

_Se preguntarán por qué la ausencia y la realidad es que se me olvidó por completo actualizar. Soy horrible jajaja, pero lo bueno es q estoy de vuelta. Les dejo este capítulo, que habla de la nueva vida, Sienna. No tiene mucho contenido importante, pero espero les guste._

_Gracias a Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Xulder2012 y a MirindaWhite por continuar conmigo._

_¡Ja-ne, min'na!_


End file.
